


First Impressions

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: Middle Earth Precinct [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad First Impressions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin gets demoted to captain of a small, relatively uneventful precinct after he screws up his last job and gets to know the people he's going to be working with for the next few months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> The original character "The Consultant" Is not my character, she is, in fact, my best friend's original character and she wanted me to put this character is the story.

Thorin grumbled loudly as he stood glaring at the doors to the small precinct, a low rumble that spread through his features. He sneered as a man bumbled through the doors, a very large round man with red hair and a pile of files almost above his nose. The man spent almost two minutes slowly working his way out the door without spilling his paper work, then sigh sadly as the wind flipped the tope files all over the ground. 

Thorin didn't move as the man struggled, instead a small woman moved past him, immediately going to the man and helping him gather his papers again. She had blue hair with a long thin neck and lips that pouted slightly as if she may be a smoker. 

He tipped his hat as they stood back up, his files piled back in his arms, "Thank you, lass." 

She smiled sweetly, patting the pile reassuringly, "It's no problem." 

"I haven't seen you around here, just move here?" He conversed curiously with the young woman while Thorin brooded in the background. 

"Yes, I'm the new consultant, I work with Thorin Oakenshield; The new captain here." She stated matter of factly. 

The round man nodded, "That's right! New captain round here! I heard Oakenshield's a tough fellow." 

She gave the frowning man behind them a side glance and a smirk, "Only on the outside." 

The man didn't seem to get the reference and simply continued to smile good naturedly, "Well, I'm Bombur and it's a pleasure meeting you, lass, see you around." 

"You too, Bombur." She called behind her, backing up to stand next to the captain, still glaring at the building as if it were the root of all of his problems. 

She tapped his shoulder playfully, "This'll be good for you, Thorin. A new start in a less stressful environment. I think the city was getting to you." 

"I gave my best years to that damn department only for them throw me to this dump when I mess up one time." He growled. 

"Well, maybe but it was 40,000$ worth in damages and ten lawsuits and, like the captain said, just stay here for a while and wait for everything to cool down then maybe you could go back." 

"Like hell I will, Thranduil's always had it out for me. He knows I'm better at my job than him." 

The consultant cocked an eyebrow incredulously. Thorin moved ahead, opening the doors with a grand entrance, the Consultant followed him, shaking her head. 

.  
.  
. 

Inside the building the whole department paused as the short but incredibly intimidating man burst through the doors. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the man and the little blue haired woman who crept in behind him. 

He glazed over the room, taking in all the faces with an apparent sneer over his features. However, two of the younger detectives lit up when he walked in and both moved forward to greet him. 

The shorter of the men spoke first "Uncle Thori--" 

He was cut short as Thorin put a finger in the air to make him be silent. "No." 

Kili's face fell and Thorin moved past him and his brother, stating dismissively as he passed "Tell your mother I said hello." He walked past the whole group of detectives and straight into the office where he shut the door behind him. 

Fili tapped his brother's arm, his eyes wide and distracted, he pointed to the blue haired consultant who was currently glancing over the desks, occasionally picking items up and asking questions about them. 

"Yeah?" Kili looked from the Lady to his brother. 

"She's gorgeous..." 

Kili nodded understandingly, he patted his brother on the back, "Cool, man, cool." Then he walked away with a smirk. 

.  
.  
. 

At a corner desk Bilbo and Bofur stood shoulder to shoulder, arms crosses inspecting the new and exciting development. 

"I don't like it." Bilbo shook his head, looking positively worried about their fate within the department. 

"Oh, he's probably not so bad." Bofur reinforced his positive attitude but Bilbo wasn't convinced, 

"I wish Gandalf were back." 

Bofur patted his partner's back, "I know you do but he'll be around. He says he's retired but he won't be able to stay away for long." 

They jumped as the office door opened with a squeak and Thorin appeared once again causing the office to stop completely. 

"Sergeant Dwalin?" He questioned fiercely and Bilbo's eyes widened. 

Dwallin stood up unaffected by the new captain's intimidating presence, he walked obediently into the office, head up and shoulder's back. 

"Then again--" Bofur continued once the door had shut and the room was whispering once again, "Maybe you're right, maybe we are screwed." 

"How comforting, I thought you were trying to make me feel better." 

Bofur laughed picking up one of the little dragon figurines from Bilbo's desk and tossing it up in the air and catching it smoothly. Bilbo took the figurine out of his hands and placed it sharply back on his desk top. 

.  
.  
. 

In Thorin's office, the new captain went around the desk and stood, kicking his chair back into the window. Dwalin stood on the other side, hands respectfully behind his back. They stood in silence for a few moments before Thorin finally spoke, 

"You know my situation so let's just cut to the chase. Give me the run through." He gestured out to the room just beyond the office where everyone was conversing, probably about Thorin. 

Dwalin nodded curtly, opening the blinds to the room. "Fili and Kili, as I'm sure you know, young and bold but good enough detectives. We've got Ori and Dori, they like the domestic cases, Cats in trees, kids stealing candy, shit like that and they're liked by the public. Over there in the corner, we have Bilbo and Bofur, they're a good team but we keep 'em on desk duty most of the time. And there, we have two of our best detectives Tauriel and Bard." 

Thorin nodded seriously, "Very good. And you'll be adding to your team my consultant, she is to have free range within the department. " 

"Yes sir." 

"Any cases worth mentioning? Please no escaped farm animals." Thorin sat down in his chair pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Actually, sir, there was a break in at the local electronics store, several Items were taken. Just came in about thirty minutes ago." 

Thorin nodded, looking over the files on his desk, "Thank you Dwalin, that will be all." 

"Do you want me to handle the electronic store case?" Dwalin paused on his way out, looking at the new captain as he didn't get the order he was waiting for. 

Thorin sighed, "No, I'll take it." 

The sergeant nodded slowly but exited the office, Thorin got up behind him and leaned a hand on the edge of the door. 

"Baggins! In here, please." 

Bilbo jumped and glanced around in a panic, even Bofur looked distressed at this development. He followed his shorter partner to the office, however, Thorin stopped him in the doorway, 

"No, just Baggins." 

Bofur made a small sound that resembled a baby bird separated from it's mother and as Thorin shut the door behind them he hovered no more than six feet away from the office. 

Bilbo stood fidgeting in front of Thorin's desk, he jumped as the door opened behind him and the consultant entered, sitting on the couch behind him watching the situation. 

"There's a robbery case at the electronics store, you're taking it with me. It's the only good case I need to get to know the area better. Understood." He didn't take his eyes off the smaller man as he spoke. 

"I--I- I um--" Bilbo stuttered, still wringing his hands in front of him and patting his feet on the ground looking utterly perplexed. "I usually have desk duty, sir.. With Bofur, actually." 

"Well that's about to change, I want everyone in my department to pull their weight. Get your jacket, Detective Baggins, we're taking my car." 

"What about Bofur?!" Bilbo offered, concerned. Then he cleared his throat, trying it again. "I mean, What about Bofur, sir?, He repeated in a more level voice." 

Thorin circled his desk, moving slowly towards the shorter man, staring him down, "Detective Bofur is a big boy, He will be just fine if you're not here to watch him." He turned away and went back behind his desk "Be ready in five minutes." he finished abruptly. 

Bilbo turned slowly and walked out the door, this time it was the normally cheery man's turn to glower as he entered the office room, the entire precinct staring at him. Bofur ran up to him, 

"What did he say? Does he like you? Does he hate you?" Bofur gasped in thought, "Did he ask you about me?" the taller man pressed. 

"I'm on the robbery case.." 

Bofur's eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to speak, 

"With Thorin..." He finished angrily and Bofur's features immediately dropped, he looked at the floor. Bilbo crossed his arms and glared straight ahead. 

.  
.  
. 

Thorin glowered as he gathered his things and the files for the case, The consultant stood up and stopped at the edge of the captain's desk, a mischievous smirk on her red lips. 

"He's cute.." She trailed off, tracing a painted and sharp finger over the cool edge of the desk. 

Thorin Simply scoffed in response, 

"I think you two will get along great." 

Thorin grunted in reply, and she huffed out a little laugh, 

"Look after things around here. I don't trust these people.", He moved past her into the next room, leaving her standing absently in his office. "Baggins! Let's go!." 

Bilbo Grimaced, still standing close to Bofur, "This is going to be dreadful." 

The consultant smiled to herself, keeping a groomed hand on Thorin's desk and mumbling quietly to herself, "This is going to be great."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom so I hope it doesn't suck too bad, please comment if you like or have anything you would like to read in the future :)


End file.
